


One Snowy Walk in the Park

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: I do [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question came to Steve's mind as he saw a mother and father, with their child, climb into a yellow cab. </p>
<p>"Hey Maria?" Steve asked her. </p>
<p>"Yeah?" She said back to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. </p>
<p>"Do you ever think you'll want kids?" Steve asked her. </p>
<p>The question came as a shock to her. She had never really thought about Steve asking her that question. She knew she didn't want them... She couldn't. However, the thought of telling Steve right now that she couldn't... She wasn't ready.</p>
<p>"Erm..." Maria began. "No, not really," Maria told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can't

It was two months till the wedding and Maria was defiantly not stressed about it. Everything was going to plan, the flowers were ordered, the hotel booked, the only thing left was the cake. 

"I like the chocolate one," Clint commented. 

"No, you guys should get the vanilla," Natasha said, looking at Steve and Natasha. 

"No, chocolate," Clint replied back. 

Maria sighed and rubbed her forehead. Steve smiled, rubbing Maria's back. As Natasha and Clint argued about which cake would be better, Maria looked over at Steve for help. 

"Personally, I like the lemon," Steve told her. 

"Oh god," Maria said. "That's really helpful, thanks Steve," Maria said sarcastically. They were in a little bakery store on 5th, testing different types of cake. Maria honesty thought having Natasha and Clint would make picking the cake much easier. However, it was just getting harder. 

"Which one do you like?" Steve asked her. 

"Lemon," Maria said and Steve nodded. 

"Lemon it is then," Steve replied to her before kissing her on the cheek. 

They ordered their cake and then made their way out and down the street. Steve wrapped his arm around Maria's waist as white clouds rolled across the sky. It was forecast to snow that day, having it been in the middle of winter.

"Hey guys, we're going to take a walk through the park," Steve said to Clint and Natasha. 

"We are?" Maria asked, looking over to him. 

"We are," Steve said and then both assassins nodded. 

"Have fun," Natasha told them both and walked off with Clint to go to a near by cafe. 

"When were you going to tell me that we were going on a walk?" Maria asked. "It's in the middle of winter, an it looks like it's going to snow," Maria said, as they crossed the street with other New Yorkers.

"And?" Steve asked, as if there was nothing wrong with a walk in the park when it was about to snow. 

"Well if it snows then I'm blaming you and I'm stealing your jacket," Maria said and Steve just smirked at her. 

"You can have my jacket no matter what," Steve said. 

"It's a jacket not a kidney," Maria said and Steve rolled his eyes as they walked into the park. 

"And I would gladly give you a kidney if you needed it," Steve said, turning to face her. He walked backwards, taking her hands in her. 

"You're an idiot," Maria said with a soft smile, and Steve then same to a stop in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"You're the idiot," Steve mumbled against her lips and Mari smirked. She pulled back and hit him playfully on his chest. 

"Come on," Maria said, pulling Steve along with her. They crossed over a bridge, white clouds reflecting off the water below them. Twenty minutes later small soft snowflakes started to fall from the pure white clouds. 

"Told you so," Maria said to Steve, and they started to walk back to the Stark Tower. 

"Ok fine, you win," Steve said. "You want the jacket or the kidney?" Steve asked and Maria glared up at him. After five minutes of walking back through the park Maria gave in.

"Fine. The jacket...please," Maria mumbled and Steve took his jacket off, a smirk on his lips. A question came to Steve's mind as he saw a mother and father, with their child, climb into a yellow cab. 

"Hey Maria?" Steve asked her. 

"Yeah?" She said back to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

"Do you ever think you'll want kids?" Steve asked her. 

The question came as a shock to her. She had never really thought about Steve asking her that question. She knew she didn't want them... She couldn't. However, the thought of telling Steve right now that she couldn't... She wasn't ready.

"Erm..." Maria began. "No, not really," Maria told him and Steve nodded slowly. He was silent for a moment before talking again, 

"So never?" Steve asked her, looking down at her. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. 

"No, I've never wanted them. Not now, not ever," Maria said. She knew it was harsh but she had to let him know that she didn't want them, she couldn't have them. 

"So, you don't want kids?" Steve asked her as they walked down the street to the Stark Tower. 

"No Steve, I don't," Maria replied. 

"Why though?" Steve asked her. 

"I've just never really wanted them. I don't see why people are obsessed with having them," Maria said, as they stopped to wait to cross the street. 

"Are you saying that there's not even a possibility that you would have kids?" Steve asked her. 

"Yep, I don't want kids," Maria said, as the little man went green. They crossed the road in silent until Steve broke it,

"Never?" he asked her. 

"Never," Maria told him. "They cry all the time, they deprive you of sleep and they take up all your time," Maria told him. 

"That's the beauty about having kids Maria," Steve told her as they crossed another road to get to Stark Tower. "They may not be prefect but-" 

"I just don't want kids. ok," Maria said as they walked into the tower and over to the elevator. The elevator ride was quick but not quick enough. 

"That's not really a good reason," Steve said. 

"It's a perfectly good reason on why I don't want to push a baby through my vagina," Maria snapped as the elevator door opened up.

"What?" Clint asked from over where he sat on the soda. 

"Tony was right, you are an ice queen," Steve harshly said to Maria. 

"I'm going to the bathroom. Do you want me to grab you a tampon?" Maria asked, making fun of Steve about wanting kids so much.

"That's hilarious," Steve said and Maria walked off down the corridor. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Natasha asked as she grabbed a beer from the fridge. Steve sighed. 

"She won't have kids Steve," Clint said, getting up and walking over to the bar. 

"What?" Steve asked, looking over at Clint. 

"She won't have kids Steve," Clint said, getting up and walking over to the bar. "Hell I think non off us will ever have kids except Pepper," Clint said, gesturing over to where the woman sat at the glass dining table, doing paper work. 

"Hopefully not with Tony," Pepper mumbled. 

"Hey, I can hey you," Tony called from the sofa, which he laid upside down on. 

"I don't even want kids," Steve admitted. 

"Then why get in to an argument over it?" Bruce asked from where he sat crossed legged at the coffee table, just in front of Tony. 

"I just wanted to know that Maria would be up for the idea if our lives were ever normal," Steve said. They heard Maria's footsteps come back down the corridor. 

"Sorry, all out," Maria told Steve. 

"Why do you want kids?" Steve asked his voice a little louder than he wanted it to be. 

"Because I can't!" Maria snapped back to him, not bothered about the rest of their group watching them. 

"What?" Steve breathed. 

"I can't have kids," Maria said, then took a deep breath. "I don't want to tell you because I know how you want them and..."Maria's voice wondered off and Steve just blinked at her. Maria looked around the room before taking another deep breath. "I'm just going to go back to my own apartment," Steve said and then walked over to the stairwell. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. Steve ran a hand through his hair. 

"I fucked up," Steve sighed, letting his hand fall back down to his side. 

"Yeah you did," Tony said.


	2. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maria, I'm marrying you. I fell in love with you. You love me for me, not Captain America," Steve said. "I don't need kids Maria. I need you."

Maria pulled up outside the old peoples home she visited very rarely, bu when she did the people there knew her very well. It was after hours, however the worker woman who had unlocked the door for her smiled and said, 

"You can see her. I don't do this for everyone, so make it quick," the woman, named Diana on her name tag, stepped to the side. Maria stepped into the little coat room that the front door opened up to. Maria didn't bother hanging up Steve's jacket, that she was still wearing from this morning, and stepped through the other door, which Diana had unlocked. 

"She still up?" Maria asked as she looked around the living room. It had many soft armchairs and a television, plus many things for the people living here could do. 

"Oh she is. Never sleeps," Diana said and Maria nodded. As Maria made her way to the old woman's room, she thought about how the woman did need to sleep. It was bad to stay up late, especially at her age. However, maria knew the woman doesn't sleep because she wants to remember everything. Also to see everyone who comes to see her, like Maria as 9:49 at night. Maria past an old man using a walking stick and a worker here helping him to his room. 

"Always a late one Mr Anderson," the male worker said and Mr Anderson chuckled. 

"You know me," Mr Anderson said, his voice livelier than his old frame. Maria smiled at the male worker who smiled with a sigh. "Life of the party back in my day, though they didn't play the didn't use to play the nonsense you kids listen to nowadays," Mr Anderson said and Maria smirked slightly as she rounded the corner. 

She got to the room 21 and slowly came to a stop. All the emotion she had tonight suddenly assaulted her. She felt tears in her eyes, the numbers 21 began to blur. Maria wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She had no idea what Steve had done when she dropped that bombshell on him, in front of their friends.

Maria lifted her fist, hovering a moment before she knocked twice on the door. There was no reply, like always. If someone really wanted to see her they would come in without her saying so. Maria moved her hand down to the handle and pushed the door open. 

Peggy sat up in her bed, the covers pulled to her wait showing her light blue nigh gown. Her head turned away from the door, towards the large window. The curtains were pulled back and the window was open slightly. The stars and the moon shining down on the gardens outside Peggy's room. 

"Hey Peggy," Maria said as she closed the door and moved around the bed. The small lamp on the bedside table lite up Peggy's features. Lines of wrinkles showed the sadness but sweetness of growing old. Maria pulled up the only chair in Peggy's room. She sat down on the sot padded chair next to Peggy's bed. Her eyes - which had grown cloudy and dull as though she had seen too much suffering throughout her life - slowly moved away from the window and towards Maria, who smiled. Peggy seemed to be searching her face for a recognition of who it was. 

Suddenly the older woman smiled. 

"Maria," she breathed and Maria nodded. Maria took hold of Peggy's fragile hand that was placed on the bed covers. 

"How are you?" Maria asked. She had the most respect towards this woman than anyone she had ever met. It wasn't just that Peggy had been the strongest female Maria had know, or that Peggy had been one of the founders of what Maria had given her life to before it had collapsed. It wasn't that Peggy had gone through so much suffering. It was that Maria owned her life to Peggy. Going into the military was just a way out for Maria. A way out of her past life, an escape route. She had been confident and determined to change her life around. Her brother dying in the army wasn't the only reason she had joined the armed forces. However, when Peggy had come to see Maria when she was a year and a bit into being in the armed forces. Peggy had brought her here, she would have never met the people she knows now, Steve being one of them. 

"I'm doing well thank you," Peggy said after a while of studying Maria. "But it seems you dear, are not," Peggy said and Maria glanced down at her lap before looking back up. Strong, brace and confident, was something Peggy hold told once. "Tell me," Peggy ordered lightly and Maria took a deep breath. 

"I can't have kids," Maria mumbled. Peggy might be old but her hearing was still intact. Peggy knew about Maria and Steve, even though it had been hard on Peggy. She understood however, Peggy had gotten on with her life, Steve with his. 

"Trust me, he will not leave you because you can't give him something," Peggy told her. "Steve's a good man and you're not even married yet. Do not worry," Peggy said, giving Maria's hand a squeeze. 

"I came here because of it though. There was a... slight argument," Maria told Peggy, who smiled softly with a small chuckle. 

"Relationships are hard Maria," Peggy told her. The woman's eyes drifted off towards the window again, a memory flashing before her eyes. Peggy would do this many times Maria was there. After a couple of minutes Maria spoke up, 

"Peggy?" Maria asked, trying to get the woman's attention. She turned her head slightly to look back at Maria. 

"Oh, where was I?" Peggy asked herself. "Oh yes... Relationships are hard but that is what makes them special. You and Steve will work this out," Peggy told Maria. "Now, does he know you can't have kids or that you don't want kids?" Peggy asked. 

"I kind of dropped both onto him and then left," Maria said and Peggy sighed. 

"Then you defiantly need to go talk to him about it," Peggy told her. She looked at Maria, a sad expression placed on her face. "You are prefect for him," Peggy said and Maria looked at the old woman. Maria glanced at the picture frame of Peggy and her family on the bedside table. 

"You look very happy," Maria said, nodding towards the picture frame. Peggy glanced over at the picture in the frame, a smile on her face. 

"Yes, and I still am," Peggy said. Peggy looked at the picture frame for a while longer before looking over at Maria. Her expression changed and Maria had witnessed this before. 

"Maria dear what brings you here?" Peggy asked. "Is everything ok?" The old woman asked and Maria smiled gently at her. 

"It is now," Maria said. "I just came to check up on you," Maria told her.

"At this time of the night?" Peggy asked her. "Well, it's a nice surprise," Peggy said before the door opened. 

"That's it, time to go to sleep now," Diana said as Maria stood up, letting go of Peggy's hand. 

"It was nice to see you Peggy," Maria said, nodding slightly. 

"And you too Maria," Peggy said back to her. "You stay well, you hear me," Peggy told Maria as she got to the door. 

"Don' worry I will," and with that Maria left. Diana gave Maria a sad smile. 

"I'm sorry," Diana sad. "She's starting to forget a lot more now," Diana told Maria as she walked past the worker. Maria nodded, not replying to her and walked out of the old people's home. 

*~~~~~~~*

Maria wasn't in when Steve pulled up on his motorbike in front of her apartment building. He sighed and turned, leaning his back against the door. He looked over across the street, the trees from Central Park swayed in the wind. The sun had set and the stars were shining above the city that never sleeps. He looked down at his watch. 

22:18 

Steve sighed again and made his way over to Central Park. He walked for a while before he got to Maria's favourite spot. He didn't sit down under the blossom tree, since the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow. He looked around the park, he had hoped Maria would have been here. 

It was twenty minutes into walking around the park Steve found her. She was sat on a bench, his thick jacket still around her. Maria heard footsteps from behind her. She turned her head, curious to who it was and ready fro an attack. 

"Maria, Steve said as he came into view. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Maria turned her head away from him. She tried to wipe the tear rolling down her face before Steve spotted them. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you couldn't have children," Steve said to her and Maria shook her head. 

"It doesn't matter," Steve said and then it was Steve's turn to shake his head. 

"It does matter," Steve told her. Maria took a deep breath. 

"I talked to someone who helped me realize that I shouldn't have just ran off like that," Maria said into the silence, still looking away from him. A street lamp on the path next to bench flickered. Steve didn't say anything back to her, the events of what happened in the Stark Tower playing through his mind. 

"I know you want kids and I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore," Maria said turning to face him. Steve turned to look at her. 

"What?" Steve asked her. "Maria no, I still want to marry you," Steve said to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulled her closer. He saw the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Having kids isn't something that I want, not right now, and probably not in the future," Steve told her as Maria looked up at him. 

"Then why push on about it?" Maria asked and Steve sighed. 

"I just wanted to know that if you would be up for it, if our lives were actually ever normal again," he said and Maria laughed slightly. 

"Our lives will never be normal Steve, I work for Iron Man and your in a superhero team," Maria said. "I knew from the being I started SHIELD that my life would never be normal again," Maria told him and Steve nodded. 

"I know," Steve said. "I don't care if we can't have kids. I'm marrying you and that's all I will ever need," Steve told her. 

"You night change your mind," Maria told him. 

"Maria, I'm marrying you. I fell in love with you. You love me for me, not Captain America," Steve said. "I don't need kids Maria. I need you."

"Actually, you in that costume in probably why I fell in love with you," Maria joked and Steve laughed, pulling her into a hug. 

"Yeah I do look good in that suit," Steve commented and Maria laughed, leaning into Steve's embrace. She took a deep breath and then pulled away from Steve. She looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm scared," Maria mumbled to him. "I'm scared you'll wake up one day and regret marrying me because you've realized you can'y have kids. I scared you're going to leave me," Maria said to Steve slowly. 

"I will never leave you Maria, and I promise you that," Steve told her and wiped away the tears on Maria's face. 

"Two months and we'll be married," Steve said. 

"Too long a wait," Maria said and Steve smiled. He looked into her tearful yet beautiful eyes.

"I love you too," Maria said, and they both leaned in to kiss each other on the lips. 

"We should get going," Maria said as the snow started to come down on them thicker. 

"Yeah, it's a little cold," Steve said. 

"A little, try a lot," Maria said as they stood up. 

"I'm used to it," Steve said, wrapping an arm as Maria smiled up at him. 

Oh, how those two months flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this story finished. However, I'm writing a sequel to this. it's going to be about Steve and Maria's wedding. So, stay on the lookout for it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have two chapters ok. So stay put guys, next chapter coming soon.


End file.
